19 Minutes
by fallspring99
Summary: It only took 19 minutes for life as they know it to crumble
1. Chapter 1

**Present**...  
"Beck!" Cat knelt next to her boyfriends bleeding body. She put pressure on the wound and prayed he's be okay.  
"Cat..." He whispered putting his hands over hers.  
"No your gonna be fine." She sobbed pressing the wound on his chest more firmly. She could hear what she hopped was the police running through the halls to come get them.  
"Cat, I'm not.."  
"Shhh... Your gonna be fine. You have to be fine."  
**Five hours before**  
"Cat do you need a ride?" Her mom asked grabbing her bag from the table. Cat looked up and shook her head.  
"Beck's coming." She smiled softly. "I'll see you tonight." Cats mom kissed her head and left. Cat sighed and walked up the stairs to grab her shoes. She looked in the mirror. She wore a strapless pink dress and a cream cardigan. She slid on a pair of tan heels and went back down stairs flipping her blood read hair over her shoulder. She went to the table to her dishes cleared and a long steamed pink rose on the table. She picked it up and sniffed it quietly. At that second a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her. She smiled when he kissed her cheek.  
"This is pretty." She smiled and let him sway them back and forth.  
"Are you still mad?" He asked kissing her cheek again.  
"No." The night before he kept begging her to come over and she kept insisting she couldn't eventually she got insanely irritated and hung up. "I was never mad, just annoyed."  
"Good." He let go and spun her around pressing her back against the island in the kitchen and planting a soft kiss on her lush lips.  
"Let's go. I don't want to be late." Cat insisted smiling.  
"Okay." He grabbed her bag for her and they walked to the car.

"Jade!" Robbie ran up to his girlfriend in the hallway of Hollywood Arts around the same time.  
"What?" She asked slightly snapping at him.  
"Whow, calm down." He smiled. "Whats pulling your chain?"  
"I don't think that's the right... Never mind, I'm failing trig." She explained slamming her scissor covered locker.  
"I can help you." He suggested.  
"Can you do my homework?" She asked heading towards their first period class.  
"Sure, why not?" He smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"You better do good in this game Oliver. Whole schools counting on you." Andre punched his best friend in the arm. Beck shrugged it off. He was the star pitcher of the schools baseball team.  
"When am I not good?" Beck asked closing his locker. Sinjin walked by, hoping to be unnoticed by Beck and Andre but had no such luck.  
"Look who it is." Andre spat.  
"Hey Sinjin!" Beck called. He gulped and walked back to look at them.  
"Yeah?" He asked hoping maybe, just maybe, they weren't gonna make his life hell for once.  
"Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend." Beck threatened referring to when Sinjin had written a love poem for Cat and read it in class.  
"You know one day, you might not be there for her." Sinjin growled.  
"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Beck turned. Cat came skipping around the corner in time to see Beck punch Sinjin, who tripped over his feet and landed in his butt. She looked down and Sinjin not knowing what to do. She took a deep breath and grabbed Becks hand. He looked down at her and his expression softened.  
"Walk me I class?" She asked quietly.  
"sure." He kissed her softly and they walked off. Sinjin growled and stood up. He couldn't wait till that ass got what's he deserved. Just a couple more hours.

* * *

**Hi! This IS a Reupload I deleted the other one on accident. Anyway I changed it to have Beck as a baseball player because I thought that would be more believable. I know Beck and Andre as assholes, but that's what I needed to make the story work! Umm I'm probably gonna update Catching Feeling tonight! Yay finally! Also I'll update this pretty quick, I already have a lot written. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm sure everyone heard about the shooting in Connecticut. I think it's so awful that someone would do that. My prayers go out to all the victims. I hope none you you guys had any family involved. **

* * *

**Present...**

_"What are you doing?" Sinjin stood over Cat who was still putting pressure on Becks wound. _

_ "Trying to stop the bleeding. What the hell did you do!" Cat sobbed looking up at him for a second. _

_ "It was supposed to hit him in the head, he would have died instantly." Sinjin tried to explain. _

_ "Is that supposed to make me feel better!" Cat screamed, still sobbing. Beck had been floating in and out of consciousness. He opened his eyes a little. _

_ "You fucking shot me." Beck breathed groaning in pain. It was starting to go away. That's wasn't a good sign. _

_ "Yeah I wish I'd killed you." Sinjin kicked Becks side causing him to cough up blood._

_ "Stop! Leave him alone." Cat screamed, wishing she could strangle him but not wanting to risk not having pressure on the gun shot wound. _

_ "Cat... I'm dying." Beck whispered dryly. Sinjin smirked and left the room. There was still one person on his list and lucky for Cat, it wasn't her. _

_ "No no your not your gonna be fine! You can't leave me. Not like this." _

**Four hours before. **

Cats looked down at her phone under her desk in chemistry. She smiled at the text from Beck.

**Beck :) **

_How's class beautiful?_

**Cat**

_Boring... I wish you were in this class. _

She looked back up and nodded at whatever the teacher was saying.

"Sinjin what is sodium chloride?" The teacher asked. All eyes fell on him and he gulped. His phone buzzed on the desk next to him. He looked at it.

**Cat**

_Salt water_

"Um salt water?" He answered.

"Correct, moving on.." The teacher started yammering and Sinjin looked over at Cat.

"Why did you do that?" He whispered.

"I felt bad about Beck hitting you." She whispered before turning her attention back to her phone.

**Beck :)**

_Lets ditch study hall and chill in the library before lunch_

**Cat**

_I don't know..._

**Beck :)**

_Please? I miss you..._

Cat smiled. He may be a jerk on the outside but he was a soft plush teddy bear when you got to know him.

**Cat**

_Kk, but your buying me lunch_

**Beck :) **

_That's not new ;)_

Sinjin sat shocked. She really just saved him from being humiliated AND she felt bad he was being bullied. He pulled his list out of his binder quickly. He skimmed done it.

Tori Vega

Jade West

Robbie Shapiro

Andre Harris

Beck Oliver

Ryder Daniels

Trina Vega

Cat Valentine

When he got to her he stopped. He grabbed his pen and quickly crossed out Cats name. Lucky for her he wasn't completely heartless.

"Tori!" Cat skipped down the hall an hour later. Just one more class until she ditched and went to the library to see Beck, but time seemed to slowly be creeping by.

"Hey, what's up?" Tori asked turning and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You know Andre likes you." Cat smiled and nudged Tori. "And I know you like him too."

"He doesn't like me." Tori blushed. "We're friends, just friends." They walked into improve where Cat quickly went and sat on Becks lap in the back row.

"Hey you." She giggled and kissed his nose.

"Hey." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He watched out of the corner of his eye for the rest of the period how Sinjins face grew angry every time he touched Cat. That just gave Beck an extra reason to be touchy feely with his girlfriend which she didn't notice, considering how touch feely she normally was.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear half way through the class. She rested her head on his shoulder and faced the front of the class.

"I love you too."

* * *

**I'll update soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N at the bottom PLEASE READ**

* * *

**Present...**  
"Beck you have to stay awake. Please." She breathed pressing hard on his wound. He could barely feel anything anymore.  
"Cat...I'm dying..." He said again blinking for a long time.  
"Just hold on please." She begged sobbing.  
"I love you. Don't forget that." He whispered coughing. Droplets of blood ran out of his mouth and down the side of his face. She let out a huge sob and leaned down to kiss him. He smiled a little and she pulled away still crying.  
"I love you too."  
**Two hours before**  
Beck held Cats hand and dragged her through the rows and rows of book cases in the library. They settled in the back, where the science fiction books were no one actually went except nerds. Beck pulled Cats lips to meet his. She smiled and crawled onto his lap putting a leg on either side of his body. She had her hands on his neck and his were resting on her waist. He quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss.  
"Excuse me." They quickly pulled away and saw Sinjin standing over them. Cat got off Becks lap a they both stood up.  
"What the fuck do you want?" Beck snarled.  
"I need to find a book, but you wouldn't know what that is considering you can't read." Sinjin muttered the last part. Beck pushed him on the ground and knelt over him with his knee on the skinner boys chest.  
"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Beck pressed harder while Cat watched paralyzed. She didn't know what to do. She knew Beck shouldn't be doing this but she also knew if she stopped him Sinjin would never leave her alone, thinking they were friends.  
"Nothing." Sinjin coughed. Beck pushed harder.  
"Don't fucking lie to me. What the fuck did you say?!"  
"Beck..." She panicked then got an idea. She bent done next to Beck and whispered the two magic words in his ear "I'm horny." Then stood up. Beck immediately did too.  
"You ever fucking come near me again I'll kill you." Beck emptily threatened. Cat practically dragged him to the janitors closet, the whole he was grumbling about how much of a cock block Sinjin was.  
"We're still doing something aren't we?" Cat asked shoving him into the janitors closet.  
"Yeah." He lifted her into the counter and stood between her legs giving her a slow yet passionate kiss. "You know I love you,right?" Beck whispered barley pulling away.  
"I know, how could I not you say it every five seconds." She smiled. "I love you too." She kissed him again stroking the back of his neck with her thumbs.

"Where the hell are they!" Jade screamed getting irritated an hour and a half later.  
"Jade, calm down." Robbie out a hand on Jade back. With the rain outside the gang was eating in the inside cafeteria.  
"Seriously they're only like ten minutes late." Tori looked up from her fries not that she actually ate them. She'd eat a few then give them to the guys. Andre nodded in agreement from next to her. Trina strutted over dragging her boyfriend, and Tori's ex, behind her like a dog.  
"Hello." They sat down and Ryder shifted awkwardly.  
"No on likes you." Beck stated sitting down. Cat looked down to hide her smile then sat next to Beck.  
"Cat, what's on your neck?" Tori asked. She quickly pulled out her mirror and saw the hickey Beck had left on her neck. She smacked his arm and pulled her hair out of the pony tail she'd put it in.  
"You said I covered it." She out her compact away and buried her head in his shoulder.  
"Well now everyone knows you mine." He smile draping his arm around her.  
"Everyone already knew." The table laughed and Sinjin watched from the distance. Just 10 more minutes and these asses would pay. Pay for being popular and good looking. Pay for making his life hell. Oh yes. Just 10 more minutes.

* * *

**A/N i'm thinking about stopping this story, i don't love it and it doesn't seem like many others do. I'm thinking about several other stories though so VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE! Tell me if you like this story also, or i'll give up on it, i'm not loving it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, looks like i'm keeping this story :)**

**im. .rawrr- **_Okay, i'll keep going, don't hit me!_

**DoubleBubble249- **_I'm glad you like it, i'll keep going_

**im. .rawrr (again :))- **_i won't stop writing i promise._

**Okay, I'm not updating Catching Feelings, for anyone who reads it, I'm updating this because it was pre-written, and i wanted to tell people i'm not giving up on it, anyway, I have finals, so i'll try to update again this weekend. **

* * *

**Present...**  
Cat followed the paramedics out of the locker room trying to keep up with the quick pace they were pushing Beck at.  
"Can I go with you?" She asked when they made it to the ambulance.  
"Only family sorry." The women slammed the door and it drove off. Cat turned around and looked at her school half of it was up in flames there were bodies all over the place.  
"CAT!" She turned and saw Robbie running towards her. She burst into tears and wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug which he gladly returned. "He killed Jade."  
"What!" Cat pulled away and looked at him. Robbie nodded tears in his eyes.  
"I tried to stop him, I told him to shoot me, but he shot her. Then he heard footsteps and told me he'd be back. I tried to save her."  
"How could you let her die! She was my best friend!" Cat slapped him knowing it wouldn't bring Jade back. But that's what she had to do. He knew that.  
"I'm sorry." Robbie tried to hug her again but she pushed him away and walked towards an ambulance to her checked out.  
**A half hour before...**  
"I still don't understand it." Cat sad to Beck. "No matter how many times you explain it i'll never understand football."  
"It's like Ultimate Frisbee. Only with a football." Beck tried to explain stealing Cats fries. She smacked his hand away for the billionth time but it didn't stop him. She picked up her grilled cheese sandwich and took bite thinking for a minute.  
"Okay, why is it called a football though?" She asked when she was finished.  
"Because boys are stupid, can we move to a different subject?" Tori smiled.  
"Yes we can." Andre immediately said trying to please Tori Cat giggled and leaned her head on Becks shoulder.  
"Can you guys stop making out?" Beck asked turning to Jade and Robbie.  
"Well sorry, we didn't get a chance to screw in the janitors closet." Jade snapped glaring at Beck. He was about to respond when Cat cut in.  
"Can we all just be friends?"  
"I'm here! Your lives just got better." Trina smiled and sat down with the group again after having left to get a drink.  
"No one likes you!" Jade glared and Trina while Robbie rubbed her lower back.  
"Your annoying." Tori agreed.  
"Seriously." Andre nodded.  
"Trina!" Cat said loudly to interrupt all the mean remarks. "Can you get Beck some fries of his own so he stops stealing mine?" Cat asked sweetly.  
"I'll do anything for Beck." Trina winked and walked over to the lunch line. The gang went back to talking and laughing until they were stopped by a loud pang ripping through the room and a loud, ear splitting scream. They looked over and saw Trina standing over Ryder's bleeding body and Sinjin holding a smoking gun. There was a moment of silence before everyone screamed and took action. Cat burst into tears and Beck grabbed her hand pulling her out of the cafeteria. Sinjin looked around, not wanting to shoot anyone he hadn't planned on shooting. He saw Trina running away and quickly shot her in the back of the head.

* * *

"Beck I don't wanna die." Cat cried. He cradled her in his arms and kissed her head over and over again. They were hiding in the janitors closet.  
"I'm not gonna let you die." He whispered, holding holding her tightly.  
"I don't want you to die either."  
"I'm not going to." He kissed her head and tried not let himself cry. He had to be strong for her. He couldn't let her down.

* * *

"Andre, what's gonna happen to us?" Tori asked around the same time. They were under a table in the library.  
"I don't know." He breathed looking around. There were several other kids hiding under tables too. The door of the library creaked open and Sinjin walked in. He looked under all the tables, checking one by one to see of anyone of them were on his list. He stopped and looked under the last table, not only one, but two of his victims were under it. Perfect. He grabbed Tori by the hair and dragged her out she broke down sobbing and curled into a ball on the ground. "Hey!" Andre punched Sinjin in the face causing him to drop his gun. Andre called for Tori to run away. She shook her head. "Tori fucking go." He screamed. She ran away looking back at Andre before she left. Only he wasn't there. He was on the floor... dead.

* * *

**Sorry it was short! PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE IN MY POLL! I'll try to update soon**


End file.
